<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untold Love — part 647 by emswindowseat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801745">Untold Love — part 647</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emswindowseat/pseuds/emswindowseat'>emswindowseat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BIHY and UL NSFWs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, emswindowseat, gulfie, suppastar, untold love, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emswindowseat/pseuds/emswindowseat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where Gulfie and Suppastar finally make love without all the what ifs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BIHY and UL NSFWs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untold Love — part 647</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm not really good at this so I hope I won't end up disappointing anyone. Also, please qrt your thoughts cuz I kinda need the input since I'm nowhere near good at smut hehe thank you.</p><p>Enjoy my window seat thoughts, loves!</p><p>Find me on Twitter @emswindowseat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"Did you have fun today, mahal?" </b>Mew asked as he lathered shampoo on the younger man's hair. They had just finished tucking Rain in bed, and they were currently in the shower, with Gulf's back against Mew's as the older man bathed him because <em>I want to take care of you, mahal.</em> <b>"Yes, I did. Thank you so much, love," </b>Gulf replied, craning his head to the side to plant a kiss on the older man's neck. <b>"You're welcome," </b>Mew smiled, taking the shower head and rinsing his and Gulf's hair of the shampoo.</p><p>He proceeded to take the soap and gently started to soap Gulf's body, starting with his arms. Loving the feeling of being taken care of, Gulf threw his head back to rest it on his boyfriend's shoulder. Mew hands traveled from Gulf's arms to his chest, gently grazing against the younger man's perky nipples. Gulf's breath hitched at the touch as he felt his member start to harden at the action. Mew smirked as he left the buds alone and soaped Gulf's stomach.</p><p>Just when the editor thought Mew was done, the singer brought his fingers back up to Gulf's chest, tracing the skin around the erect nipples. Gulf's body was starting to buzz with anticipation, blood rushing slowly towards his member. Mew, however, didn't make the younger man wait long because before he knew it, Mew's fingers started playing with his nipples.</p><p>Gulf breath hitched once more as Mew's cold fingers began flicking his buds before taking it between his thumb and index finger and playing with it. Gulf craned his head to the side, facing Mew's neck as little moans escaped his lips from the older man's ministrations. The younger man started leaving open-mouth kisses on Mew's neck, occasionally sucking it, leaving claiming love bites on his lover's body.</p><p>Gulf could already feel his cock hardening at Mew's assault on his now angry red-colored buds. Mew continued playing with the younger man's nipples for a few minutes, head tilted to the side, allowing Gulf more access to his neck as he too continued his attack on Mew's neck. The sound of Gulf's soft moans filling every crevice of the shower while his lips deliciously lapped on his neck, sucking on his sweet spot made Mew let out his own moans as well.</p><p><b>"Love," </b>Gulf whined after a while. <b>"'M sensitive," </b>he whimpered, breath hitting Mew's neck as he squirmed under the older man's hold, trying to get away from the fingers that were assaulting his nipples. <b>"Okay okay, I'm sorry, mahal," </b>Mew replied softly, letting go of Gulf's sensitive buds. He then proceeded to trace feather-like touches on Gulf's sides.</p><p>Gulf sighed at the feel of Mew's touches because he couldn't help but feel loved, cared for, important. <b>"I love you, mahal," </b>Mew whispered in his ear before dipping his head down and planting open-mouthed kisses on the younger's jaw then to his neck. Almost instantly, the older man found Gulf's sweet spot as if he never forgot where it was as if he had Gulf's body memorized like it was the back of his hand. <b>"O-oh," </b>the editor let out a broken moan, eyes closing in pleasure as the singer began to suck on his sweet spot.</p><p>As if the pleasure Gulf felt wasn't enough, Mew's soft touches traveled from his torso to the inside of his thighs. On instinct, Gulf legs parted, giving Mew access, giving up control to his boyfriend. The younger man could feel Mew smirking against his neck as his hands ran up and down on the inside of his thigh. Mew occasionally rubbed tender circles on his skin, never failing to make the editor feel how loved he was and this time, Gulf knew that it was real. <b>"I love you too," </b>Gulf breathed out.</p><p><b>"Oh God," </b>Gulf let out a throaty moan as soon as Mew wrapped his hand loosely around Gulf's cock. The heat of the man's hand sent electric shocks pulsing through the younger man's body at the feel of finally <em>finally </em>having Mew's hand on his member. <b>"What do you want, mahal?" </b>Mew asked as he pressed kisses on Gulf's shoulder blades.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Gulf bucked his hips up in an attempt to fuck the older man's hand. <b>"A-ah," </b>he moaned at the slightest friction of Mew's hand on his shaft. <b>"Gulf," </b>Mew growled lowly as he placed one hand on the younger's hip, effectively halting his movements. Gulf whined pitifully once more. He doesn't even know why he's whining, maybe it was because he wanted to get off so badly, or maybe it was because the sound Mew made his insides turn, turning him on even more.</p><p><b>"Baby," </b>Mew called out, and Gulf could hear the reprimand in his voice. <b>"I asked you what you wanted," </b>he added, voice dangerously low as he let go of the younger's member. Closing his eyes, Gulf whined at the loss of contact. <b>"Please," </b>the editor whimpered, clutching on to Mew's arm. However, Mew remained unmoving, both his hands on either side of his hips instead of on his member and Gulf could no longer take the teasing. <b>"Your hand, Daddy," </b>he brokenly replied. <b>"Please," </b>he added with a whimper feeling like he's going to combust any second if Mew doesn't put his hand on him.</p><p><b>"Good boy,"</b> Mew whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his back as he wrapped his hand around the base of Gulf's cock. <b>"Y-yes," </b>the younger man let out a throaty moan. <b>"Move Daddy please," </b>Gulf pleaded, moving his head to the side, looking at Mew desperately in the eye. <em>Fuck, </em>Mew mentally cursed as he looked at how utterly desperate and helpless Gulf looked.</p><p>Without warning, Mew started moving his hand, pumping Gulf's cock with a steady pace before crashing his lips roughly against the younger man's. With Mew's sinful mouth against his and the warmth that the older man's hand brought Gulf fisted the singer's hair tightly, trying to hold on to something that would ground him with the immense pleasure he felt.</p><p><b>"Uh, uh, Daddy, yes," </b>Gulf moaned against Mew's lips, letting out short gasps of breath. Mew felt like he could listen to Gulf's moan for hours, knowing that his mahal felt <em>good.</em> <b>"Daddy," </b>the younger man let out a long moan once the superstar let go of his hip and used his other hand to fondle with his balls. <b>"Fuck," </b>he gasped as Mew's hand sped up, jerking him faster, smirking at the sight of the precum on the younger boy's tip.</p><p>Gulf threw his head back as immense pleasure coursed through his body with Mew's actions. Turning his head to the side, he once again claimed his boyfriend's lips, kissing him fervently, sucking on his tongue like it was his favorite lollipop. Gulf's eyes closed shut, letting out a throaty moan as Mew flicked the tip of his cock with his thumb. <b>"Daddy," </b>he gasped, feeling his orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach.</p><p><b>"Is my baby close?"</b> Mew asked against his ear, voice husky. <b>"Yes," </b>Gulf breathed. The younger's pleasure-filled voice invaded Mew's senses and he couldn't help but rub his erect member against Gulf's ass. Mew released a long throaty groan once his dick finally got some friction. The feeling of Mew's cock rubbing against the insides of his cheeks made Gulf go wild because fuck he <em>needed </em>Mew's cock inside him, it's been so long.</p><p>Gulf his was erratic as the editor was unable to figure out if he should push back against Mew's cock or fuck against the older's hand. <b>"Daddy please," </b>Gulf pleaded, whining. He doesn't even know what he wants from the man but one thing is for sure, he <em>wants and needs </em>anything Mew was willing to give him. <b>"God," </b>Mew groaned. Gulf looked so pitifully desperate that it was taking everything in Mew not to ruin the younger man right there.</p><p><b>"Ah," </b>Gulf moaned as Mew's hand picked up its pace, jerking Gulf's member up and down and constantly flicking the tip. The younger man sought for the singer's lips once more, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. <b>"Daddy, I'm close," </b>he gasped. <b>"Please let me come, daddy. Please," </b>Gulf whined against Mew's lips. The older man closed his eyes at the sound of Gulf's needy voice. <b>"Yeah, okay baby, come for me," </b>Mew groaned, grinding his ass further into Gulf's ass.</p><p>The pleasure was becoming too much for the younger man, with Mew's hand jerking him, flicking his tip while his other hand plays with his balls, and the feeling of Mew's dick in between his cheeks, the sides of it occasionally hitting his hole. All of it combined just tipped Gulf over the edge. <b>"Daddy," </b>he moaned, his hand tightening on the older man's hair, nails digging in Mew's arm which for sure will leave a mark as he came on the older man's hand.</p><p><b>"Mew,"</b> Gulf called out, panting from the orgasm he just had. He turned around in Mew's hold, wrapping his arms around the man's neck in an attempt to keep himself up despite his wobbly legs. <b>"Yes, mahal?"</b> The older man answered, arms tightening around the younger man's waist, trying to keep him up as he smiled cheekily at Gulf. <b>"Hmmm?"</b> Mew hummed once more when Gulf remained silent, leaning in to graze his lips against the younger's ear.</p><p>Unable to control himself, Gulf pulled Mew's head towards him and claimed his mouth. The younger man could feel his boyfriend smiling against his lips before returning his kiss with the same amount of passion and intensity. <b>"Please,"</b> the editor breathlessly said as shivers ran up his spine when Mew licked the shell of his ear.</p><p>The younger man doesn't understand why he's suddenly so horny, <em>so needy, </em>that the sound of Mew's voice and the feel of his breath brushing on his skin seemed to turn him on once more as if he didn't just have his first orgasm in quite a long time. Maybe that's the reason why he was being so needy, why he isn't satisfied with just a handjob because he <em>missed </em>Mew. <b>"Please what, mahal?"</b></p><p>He missed the way Mew's lips abused his skin, gentle but claiming, creating hickeys in its wake, the man's long fingers stretching him open, the pleasure coursing through his body once Mew decides to curl his fingers, hitting his prostate perfectly. <em>Fuck, </em>Gulf cursed in his head as he imagined how that would feel. He knows that he should answer Mew's question but his mind couldn't help but wonder elsewhere.</p><p>God, he missed the way the older man's tongue would swirl inside of him, and don't even get him started at the delicious way Mew's cock would drag against his walls, stretching him open, hitting his prostate. Before he could even stop himself, Gulf let out a moan at the mere thought of having Mew's cock inside of him. Gulf <em>needed </em>Mew inside of him now.</p><p><b>"Mew,"</b> the younger man gasped. <b>"Hmmm?" </b>Mew replied, running feather touches at the small of Gulf's back, occasionally dipping a bit lower to Gulf's ass which turned the younger man even more. <b>"Bed, please,"</b> the editor shuddered, which made Mew smirk. <b>"Jump,"</b> he whispered as he cupped his boyfriend's plump ass. Gulf immediately obliged, wrapping his legs around Mew's waist.</p><p>As soon as Mew was carrying all of his weight, Gulf immediately crashed his lips against Mew. They kissed with so much fervor as if they were just then realizing how much they have missed each other's lips that he knew they knew their lips were going to be bruised tomorrow.</p><p>When Mew started walking towards their door, Gulf felt Mew's hardened member slapping lightly against his buttcheeks. The younger man hummed against the singer's lips when he realized that Mew's dick was so close to his aching hole, the tip of his boyfriend's cock teasing his entrance.</p><p>The hum of delight Gulf released was cut short when Mew's hands moved on his ass. The younger man's breath hitched when the singer started teasing Gulf's entrance with his middle finger. <b>"Love," </b>Gulf gasped against Mew's lips as the older man suddenly inserted the tip of his finger into the younger's hole.</p><p>Without a second thought, the editor wiggled his ass, trying to get Mew to put his finger fully inside because if not Mew's monstrous cock then he needed something, anything. Much to Gulf's dismay, Mew pulled his finger out and without warning, swatted Gulf's ass. <b>"Patience, baby," </b>he said lowly, and Gulf could only nod in submission.</p><p>Mew's hand returned to its previous position but this time, his finger was just teasing the Gulf's rim. The younger man felt like he was going to explode with all the teasing, he thinks that he should probably just tie Mew up in a chair and use his cock however he pleases because he needs it right now and Mew's not giving it to him. <em>God, how greedy can I be? </em>Gulf asked, surprised at his thoughts. <em>I shouldn't even be this horny right now, I just came.</em></p><p>Suddenly, Mew's finger disappeared from his hole which made Gulf's frustration double. Mew didn't give him any time to react before the finger was replaced with something thicker. <em>Fuck, </em>Gulf cursed inwardly as the tip of Mew's cock teased his entrance. <b>"Daddy," </b>Gulf whined desperately at the sensation. However, the feeling didn't last long because Mew's cock disappeared as fast as it came and the younger man honestly feels like Mew could be the death of him.</p><p>Mew placed Gulf gently on the bed like he was the rarest and most delicate flower there is. The younger man couldn't help but swoon at how utterly loved and cherished he felt. Wrapping his arms around Mew's neck, he pulled the older man down as their lips connected once more while the singer hovered over him.</p><p>Their lips danced against each other and Gulf's entire system was filled with so much happiness because this was going to be the first time he and Mew were going to make love without any complications, without any what-ifs. This was going to be the first time they were going to have sex as a couple who truly loved each other without inhibitions. They were going to make love because they loved each other, as simple as that. However, that happiness and love were tinted with lust when Mew ground his unclothed cock against Gulf's own. <b>"Fuck," </b>the singer breathed, pulling back a bit to catch his breath. <b>"Gulf," </b>Mew called out, slowing down his movements. The younger boy whined beneath him as he bucked his hips up, trying to chase the feeling of Mew's cock rubbing against his own.</p><p><b>"Mahal, listen to me," </b>Mew said seriously, holding Gulf's hip with one hand, pinning him to the bed. <b>"Are you sure you're okay? You just got out of the hospital a month ago and I've been trying my best to have some self-control but I'm at my peak, mahal," </b>Mew groaned, eyes shutting for a moment. <b>"So if your body still can't take it just tell me and I'll stop because-"</b></p><p><b>"Mew," </b>Gulf whined below him, cutting him off. <b>"God, I love you so much," </b>the editor added, wrapping his arms around Mew's neck. <b>"Stop worrying okay? I'm fine and I'm sure you won't do anything to hurt me," </b>the younger man smiled at him.</p><p>Satisfied with Gulf's answer, Mew crashed his lips against Gulf once again, kissing the younger man passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance almost immediately. <b>"Okay, mahal. Okay," </b>he breathed. Not even a second later, Mew ground his hips against Gulf, and the friction that the action caused made both men moan in between their kisses.</p><p>Mew could feel heat starting to pool in the pit of his stomach and he knows that if he doesn't stop grinding against the taller man, he's going to come. <em>Not yet, </em>he thought as he groaned. He lifted his hips up and parted from the kiss which earned another needy whine from the younger man below him. <b>"Fuck, baby," </b>he whispered before leaning down once more to devour the skin on Gulf neck.</p><p>His mouth traveled from the editor's neck to his jaw, the heat of his lips and tongue turning Gulf on even more. Once again, his lips moved down to the younger man's neck before proceeding to his chest, leaving hickeys in its wake, effectively claiming Gulf as his. He wanted the world to see that Gulf belonged to him, and no one else's.</p><p>Mew doesn't know where the wave of possessiveness came from but he didn't mind it much because he knows that Gulf loved it when he was possessive of him. He got rid of those thoughts as he wrapped his lips around the younger man's right nipple, sucking on it. Mew let out a soft moan at the sensation as he arched his back, pressing his chest against Mew's mouth.</p><p>The older man smirked against Gulf's skin before swirling and flicking Gulf's nipple with his tongue as he played with the other one with his fingers. Gulf whined beneath him. Once satisfied with Gulf's reaction, Mew switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while playing with the other with his thumb and pointer finger.</p><p>After finishing his assault on his boyfriend's chest, he smiled at his work before reaching over to retrieve a pillow. He then tapped Gulf's hips as he settled in between the editor's legs and the younger man immediately knew what he wanted. Once Gulf lifted his hips up, Mew placed the pillow below Gulf's ass and tapped it once more as praise.</p><p><b>"Good boy," </b>the older man complimented as he clutched both of Gulf's knees that were bent on either side of him, the soles of Gulf's feet planted firmly on the bed. Mew spread Gulf's legs and immediately started planting kisses on Gulf's left thigh while his hand rubbed circles on the other. Mew's kisses traveled from the younger's knee to the inside of Gulf's meaty thigh and the younger man couldn't help but feel loved.</p><p>Mew's hands traveled from Gulf's knee to his plump meaty ass, spreading it open to reveal Gulf's puckered hole. The older man let out a breath as he stared at the sight before him and the thought of Mew looking at his entrance made Gulf moan softly as he spread his legs even further. <b>"Fuck, mahal," </b>Mew cursed before licking a stripe up Gulf's hole making the younger man shudder beneath him. The singer watched as Gulf's pretty little hole tightened around nothing as he blew on it.</p><p>Gulf was going crazy, images of Mew eating him out, rimming him flooding through his mind. The younger man's breath hitched, closing his eyes at the mere thought of such obscene things. His eyes shot open when Mew's hands left his ass and he felt a pair of lips on his other knee as Mew tried to give Gulf's thigh the same attention he gave the other one. The editor wanted to shout with the amount of frustration and arousal he felt.</p><p><b>"Mew," </b>Gulf whined, needy for something more. <b>"Yes, mahal?" </b>Mew asked, lips not letting up on Gulf's thigh as he sucked love bites on it. <b>"Love, please," </b>the younger man pleaded, looking at Mew helplessly. <b>"What do you want, mahal?" </b>Mew asked as he lapped his tongue over the hickey he made in an attempt to soothe it. Gulf whined in response, back arching. This made Mew smirk, <b>"You want my mouth on you, baby?"</b> He asked, spreading Gulf's cheeks once more, revealing the younger's hole. <b>"Yes please," </b>he pleaded. Gulf didn't care how pitiful he looked, he wanted Mew's mouth on his hole and if begging is going to make that happen then he will happily beg for it.</p><p>Smiling at Gulf's response, Mew lowered his head and pointed his tongue. The hot muscle tracing around Gulf's hole, prodding at his entrance without actually putting it inside, still teasing the younger man. <b>"Mew please, </b><b></b><b><em>please</em></b><b>," </b>he begged once more. <b>"Please I want your mouth on me, I want your tongue inside of me, </b><b></b><b><em>please," </em></b><b></b>he desperately asked.</p><p>Satisfied with his boyfriend's pleading, Mew inserted his tongue inside Gulf's sweet hole, swirling it around immediately, trying to mark every crevice he could reach. The sensation made Gulf moan loudly as he clutched Mew's hair. The younger man pushed against the singer's mouth, trying to feel more of Mew's wonderfully skilled tongue.</p><p>Mew buried his face deeper in Gulf's ass, wanting to burrow his tongue deeper in the younger man's velvety walls. <b>"Ah, fuck,"</b> Gulf moaned as Mew curled his tongue upwards, gently grazing against his prostate. The hold he had on Mew's hair tightened as Mew started curling his tongue up repeatedly. <b>"Fuck, Daddy,"</b> the younger man let out brokenly.</p><p>The sound of the name drove Mew wild. He took each of Gulf's legs and placed it over his shoulder as he lifted Gulf's hips up until it was no longer situated on the pillow, bringing the younger's ass impossibly closer to his mouth. He grasped each of Gulf's cheek in his palm, spreading his boyfriend's ass even more as he ate him out like it was his last meal, like his life depended on it and <em>God, </em>the sounds Gulf was making were music to his ears.</p><p><b>"Daddy," </b>the younger whined as he felt his orgasm building up once more. <b>"I need you. I need your cock, please," </b>Gulf said breathlessly. <b>"Okay, baby. Okay,"</b> Mew replied, removing Gulf's legs from his shoulders as he hurriedly but carefully lowered Gulf back down on the bed. He spread the younger's legs wide with his one hand while the other hovered over the editor's lips. Without a second thought, Gulf sucked on the older man's fingers while Mew lapped at his hole.</p><p>The younger man sucked on Mew's fingers like it was his favorite lollipop, hollowing his cheeks around it. Mew's mind wandered at the feeling of Gulf's mouth on his lips, and he moaned against the younger man's hole. The vibration Mew made, made Gulf tighten his walls around the superstar's tongue as his orgasm built up even more. Mew growled at Gulf's reaction as the thought of Gulf's hole tightening deliciously around his member invaded his mind. <b>"Daddy, please. I need you inside me," </b>the younger man pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>Mew quickly pulled his fingers out of Gulf's mouth and without warning, inserted two inside Gulf's hole. Mew's fingers were long and slender and it reached all the right places inside of him to calm him a bit. Removing his tongue from the younger's hole, Mew began pumping his finger in and out of Gulf and occasionally scissoring him open, making the editor release soft moans beneath him.</p><p>The mere sight of Gulf's flushed cheeks, bruised lips and pleasure-filled face was enough for Mew to hasten his moves. He immediately pushed in a third finger along with the other two. Gulf hissed at the sudden intrusion but before he could even focus on the pain he felt, Mew wrapped his lips around Gulf's member.</p><p>The younger man's eyes shut tightly as warmth enveloped his member. The heat in the pit of Gulf's stomach intensified as Mew began sucking him off. <b>"Daddy, I'm close," </b>Gulf gasped, tightening his hold on the older man's hair. Gulf was mere seconds from his release when Mew's mouth tightened around his cock as he hollowed his cheeks. Not even a second later, Mew's fingers curled up, hitting Gulf's prostate dead-on as the older man swallowed around him.</p><p><b>"Ah fuck," </b>the editor moaned at the sensation. <b>"I'm coming, I'm coming," </b>Gulf repeated breathing labored. The younger man glanced down at his boyfriend, and one look at Mew who was looking at him through his lashes, and Gulf knew that he was given the permission to come. <b>"Daddy," </b>the younger man screamed as he came inside Mew's mouth, hips thrusting up sporadically against the older man's lips.</p><p>Mew popped his mahal's member out of his mouth as soon as the younger man finished cumming. Gulf gasped as the cold air hit his hole when Mew suddenly spread his, revealing his hole. Without notice, Mew spat his cum on his hole. <b>"Fuck," </b>Gulf moaned, closing his eyes. There's just something about Mew spitting on his hole, making him feel like a proper slut that turns him on so much that he could already feel his member fully hardening again.</p><p>Not a second later, Mew swiped two fingers up his ass, gathering the cum that was starting to drip down before lubricating his dick with it. Gulf moaned at the obscene sight of Mew using his cum as lubrication. The younger man hadn't even completely processed how much that image turned him on before Gulf inserted two fingers inside of him, effectively gathering all the cum he spat on his puckered hole and using it as a lube.</p><p>Gulf's head was spinning with pleasure. He just had his second orgasm of the night and Mew was making him feel so dirty, turning him on even more. He didn't even have the time to recover from his high when he felt the head of Mew's dick against his hole. They both moaned out loud when the tip of the superstar's cock entered him.</p><p>Mew's fingers pressed tightly on Gulf's hips that he thinks it will probably leave a mark tomorrow. His hold tightened around the man as he slowly entered Gulf, the younger man's delicious velvety walls wrapping tightly around him. Mew's senses were in overdrive because <em>finally, </em>his dick was getting the attention it needed and <em>God </em>, his imagination did him no justice when it came to how tight Gulf's ass was.</p><p><b>"Fuck," </b>Mew moaned when he bottomed out, his pelvis flush against his boyfriend's round meaty ass. <b>"Thank you, thank you, thank you," </b>Gulf whined as the overwhelming feeling of being full of Mew's dick came to him. <b>"Are you okay, mahal?"</b> Mew asked, cupping Gulf cheek with one of his hands. <b>"Yes," </b>Gulf gasped. <b>"Move, Daddy," </b>Gulf breathed, looking at Mew with glazed eyes.</p><p>Obliging to his mahal's request, Mew moved slowly, pulling his dick out almost fully with only the tip remaining on the inside before thrusting back in fully. The pair moaned in sync at the feeling of Mew's dick dragging against Gulf's walls. Mew moved slowly, setting a slow and steady pace, trying to get Gulf acquainted with his size. After all, it's been more than half a year since they last had sex, and Mew didn't want to hurt his mahal, no matter how horny he was.</p><p><b>"God, I forgot how big you were," </b>the younger man gasped, nails digging into Mew's back. <b>"S-so tight for m-me,"</b> the older man moaned, his mind in overdrive. All he could focus on right now was how good Gulf felt wrapped around him, how tight and warm his baby was for him, and it was taking everything in his power not to pound the boy. He's trying so hard to control himself from wrecking the beautiful creature beneath him that is the love of his life.</p><p><b>"I love you so much, mahal," </b>Mew said before leaning down and capturing Gulf's lips, trying to distract him from the pain that the stretch caused. He traced feather-like touches against Gulf's sides, the ones that made the hair at the back of his neck stand up, the ones that made him feel loved and taken care of, because that's just how his Suppastar is. Despite the sensuous atmosphere clouding the room in that very moment, Mew would always find ways to make Gulf feel loved, and Mew had always been like that. From the first time they had sex in Bali until now, Mew somehow always found the time to make Gulf feel his love despite all the lust clouding the room, and <em>God, </em>Gulf feels wonderful knowing that every time Mew made him feel loved, he actually was loved, they were actually Mew's real emotions. <b>"I love you too," </b>he replied, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's hips as Mew changed his angle. <b>"A-ah, fuck, mahal," </b>Mew moaned as Gulf tightened around his member when he hit his spot. <b>"D-Daddy," </b>Gulf moaned loudly when Mew pulled all the way out and thrusted back in hard, hitting his spot once more.</p><p><b>"Faster, Daddy," </b>Gulf gasped, nails digging into the older man's shoulder blades in pleasure. Smirking, Mew obliged to his baby's wants. <b>"D-Daddy, r-right there. R-right there, ah" </b>Gulf moaned as Mew began speeding up his thrusts, hitting his prostate everything. <b>"S-so good, baby. So good," </b>the older man groaned, his hold tightening around Gulf's hips that he was sure that it was going to bruise.</p><p><b>"So good for me, baby. So tight around my cock," </b>Mew moaned on Gulf's ear, his husky voice turning the younger man on even more. <b>"Don't stop, Daddy. P-please don't stop," </b>he whimpered as he tightened his walls around the man. <b>"Fuck," </b>Mew breathed, hot breath hitting Gulf's ear as his breathing was starting to get labored.</p><p>Mew suddenly lifted Gulf's hips a bit, fucking into him rapidly which made both men moan at the same time. <b>"F-fuck, so d-deep," </b>Gulf moaned with tears in his eyes. <b>"So deep, d-daddy. A-Ah," </b>he released a long moan as his eyes rolled at the back of his head from the pleasure he felt. Mew was fucking into him so deeply that it feels like he could feel the older man's dick in his stomach. <b>"So b-big inside of m-m, D-daddy. M-making me feel s-so f-full," </b>Gulf whined as he clawed at Mew's back. <b>"Please don't s-stop. Please... d-dont s-stop, Daddy"</b>  he pleaded, the older man's pace unrelenting. <em>Fuck, </em>Mew cursed in his head, eyes squeezing shut as pleasure coursed through his veins at the mere sound of Gulf's moans and pleads, making him pound into his boyfriend's hole harder, claiming him. <b>"Yeah, baby," </b>the singer's breath hitched. <b>"S-so good, you feel so g-good... s-so t-tight around me,"</b> Mew groaned, head swimming with how good Gulf's tight walls felt around him. The room was filled with nothing but Mew and Gulf's moans that intertwined to create a beautiful symphony.</p><p><b>"Come here,"</b> the superstar gasped, taking one of Gulf's hands into his own. <b>"You feel that?" </b>Mew asked as he placed Gulf's hand on his stomach, gently pressing down on the younger's lower abdomen. <b>"That's me, baby. That's how... deep I am in y-you," </b>Mew groaned, thrusting into Gulf harder. The younger man threw his head back as he moaned, eyes rolling at the back of his head as he continued to leave scratches on Mew's back.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin, their pleasure-filled moans and groans, and the gasps of breaths in between left no crevice of their room unmarked. The smell of sex was pungent in the air and all they could focus on were each other, how they fit each other perfectly like puzzle pieces that were only meant for one another, how Mew knew exactly what Gulf wanted and needed, giving him just the right amount of pleasure and affection even before the younger man could ask for it, and how Gulf knew just what to say and do to encourage the older man, to ground him and remind him that he was doing made the younger man feel <em>so good, </em>so loved as Mew thrusted into him fast and hard.</p><p>Suddenly, Gulf felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm nearing. <b>"Daddy, I'm close," </b>Gulf breathed, looking up at Mew with pleading eyes as tears fell from it with the amount of pleasure he felt. <b>"Me too, baby. M-Me too," </b>Mew replied, breathlessly as he felt the pressure building up at the pit of his stomach. He set Gulf back down on the pillow as he angled his thrust to continuously hit the younger man's prostate. <b>"Fuck," </b>Gulf moaned once more as the pressure built up.</p><p><b>"Can I c-come, D-daddy? P-Please? Can I p-please c-come?"</b> The younger man pleaded, hole tightening around Mew's member, trying to hold off his orgasm. Mew's eyes shut tightly at the feeling of Gulf's walls clenching around him. <b>"Y-yeah, okay," </b>he breathed. <b>"Come with me, m-mahal," </b>he groaned. As if on cue, the couple came together, moans mixing together and filling every corner of the room. Gulf's seed painted his and Mew's torso while the older man came inside of him. The older man continued thrusting into him slow and hard, riding out his high.</p><p>The younger man sighed in content at the feeling of being filled with Mew's cum while the older man slumped on top of him, feeling spent. <b>"I love you so much, mahal," </b>Mew mumbled, planting a kiss on Gulf's shoulder which made the younger man smile because this time around he <em>knows </em>that Mew does love him. <b>"I love you too, Suppastar," </b>Gulf replied, running his fingers through the singer's hair. Mew smiled to himself at the response because he too knew that Gulf loves him and this time, it was without all the complications.</p><p>The older man stayed buried inside of his boyfriend for a few minutes, not wanting to part from the taller man's warm heat. <b>"Love,"</b> the younger man whined beneath him, wiggling his ass and asking Mew to pull out. <b>"'M sensitive,"</b> he mumbled. <b>"You abused my hole so much tonight,"</b> Gulf added, blushing deeply as he turned his head to the side, trying to hide his face as he regretted uttering such words. Chuckling at his boyfriend's cuteness, Mew pulled out. <b>"I'm sorry, mahal,"</b> the older man said, cupping Gulf's face to make him look at him. He smiled down at Gulf as he leaned in to plant a tender kiss on the younger's lips before standing up.</p><p><b>"Where are you going?"</b> The younger man whined, pouting at Mew. <b>"I'm just going to get something to clean you up and our clothes, mahal. I don't want you to get sick after all,"</b> Mew replied, leaning back down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's perfectly-sculpted nose. <b>"Okay,"</b> Gulf replied, leaning up and stealing a kiss from Mew as the older man was pulling back. The singer shook his head fondly as the taller of the pair smiled cheekily at him before Mew disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>A few moments later, Mew came back with a damp cloth in one hand and their matching pajamas in the other. The superstar smiled at Gulf before sitting down on the space beside him and using the damp cloth to wipe the remnants of his cum left on his stomach. Mew then proceeded to gently wipe his own cum dripping out of Gulf's ass, careful not to hurt Gulf's sensitive hole too much. <b>"There," </b>Mew suddenly planted a kiss on his boyfriend's pink sensitive hole making the younger man gasped in surprise. <b>"All clean," </b>Mew beamed down at him cheekily before throwing the cloth inside the hamper. Gulf could only playfully roll his eyes in response.</p><p>Mew then proceeded to help Gulf wear his pajamas before wearing his own and the younger man felt so pampered by Mew that he couldn't help but feel so much love overflowing out of his heart for the older man that he felt like his heart could burst any moment. <b>"I love you so much, love," </b>Gulf expressed as soon as Mew climbed into bed. He wrapped him in his arms around the older man, head resting on Mew's shoulder as he threw his leg over the singer's own. <b>"I love you too, mahal,"</b> Mew replied, squeezing Gulf a bit tighter, to the younger's delight — he had always loved being close to Mew after their love-making session.</p><p><b>"Hey, mahal?"</b> Mew called out. <b>"Hmmm?"</b> Gulf looked up at the older man. <b>"I didn't hurt you, did I?"</b> The singer asked, eyes full of worry as he traced patterns on the small of Gulf's back. <b>"No, of course not. You would never hurt me, love,"</b> Gulf reassured, smiling at the older man as he lifted his hand up to cup the older man's face, thumb caressing Mew's cheek gently. <b>"What about you? Are you okay that you only came once tonight?"</b> Gulf wondered. <b>"Of course, mahal. I wanted tonight to be about you," </b>Mew smiled at him before leaning in to kiss the younger man passionately.</p><p>Gulf returned the kiss with an equal amount of emotions. <b>"We should get some sleep, mahal. You're probably exhausted,"</b> the older man couldn't stop smiling as he laid his head back down on the bed. <b>"Yeah. Thank you so much for today, love,"</b> Gulf replied, snuggling further against the man's chest. <b>"Of course."</b></p><p><b>"Good night, mahal. I love you,"</b> Mew yawned as he closed his eyes. <b>"Good night, Daddy. I love you too,"</b> the superstar could hear the teasing smirk in Gulf's voice. Mew smiled as he tightened his hold around his boyfriend, <em>So this is what it feels like to love and be loved by someone without inhibitions. </em>That night, the couple fell asleep happy, contented, and in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, loves! Don't forget to qrt your thoughts!</p><p>Kudos, comments, and shares are really appreciated :)</p><p>Find me on Twitter @emswindowseat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>